


【火圈贵乱】一言不合的生子大纲文

by Arlylia



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlylia/pseuds/Arlylia
Summary: 没有逻辑的生子文大纲（和片段）非常雷存档
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【重点】非常雷【重点】  
> 柱斑生土 柱扉生卡 镜泉生水  
> 带卡生鸣 止鼬生佐

初期宇智波与千手敌对。  
镜是千手一族流落在外的族人与宇智波结合生下的孩子，战乱中丧母后投靠了千手，被寄养在族长家，少年期曾经对年长一些的扉间有过朦胧的憧憬但没说破。后来镜意外开眼，被迫离开千手回到宇智波，他因为过往的经历被族中排斥，另一方面作为强战力他又得到了激进主战派的泉奈的赏识。  
在某次交锋中泉奈被扉间重创，当时已经有了身孕的泉奈就此落下病根，最终由于过于虚弱未能足月，生完孩子不满三日便病逝了，死前将眼睛留给斑开了永万。然而此时战场上宇智波的颓势已经无法挽回，一年后千手与宇智波议和，木叶建立。

木叶建设期柱斑始终保持着游离于炮友和情人之间的关系，然后漩涡族和亲，斑负气出走，怀着孩子但尚未察觉。大婚当晚柱间醉酒推了扉间。

两年后斑带着九尾回来袭村，柱帝出去应战打着打着两人来了一发。战后斑失踪，宇智波家多了个孤儿。  
扉间问柱间斑去哪里了柱间不肯说，扉间是感知型也因此发现他大哥和斑搞过。之前那次扉间就已经怀上了，但是柱间和漩涡水户之间的婚姻是两族关系的保障，他当然不可能跟自己兄长说我怀了你的孩子，现在快临盆了用变身术掩人耳目。只是眼下他气急了控制不住，当场在柱间面前晕了，柱间见状下意识地扶住，顺便用查克拉检查了一下，结果就发现了。  
等扉间醒了就看见他哥特别严肃地问他孩子是谁的，扉间说你不是不肯说斑去哪里了吗？那我的孩子是谁的也轮不到你管。后来扉间生了个白毛黑眼，直接寄养在别处，从来不让千手家的人见。

卡卡西和带土从小学一直到下忍都是同队，十三四岁的时候就搞上了，卡卡西喜欢带土但是带土喜欢琳，然后卡卡西就蒙他互相解决说特别正常啊你可以把我当成琳我也可以把你当成喜欢的女孩子。  
结果搞着搞着就搞出事了，十四岁的小孩子根本不知道怎么处理，两个人都吓呆了，带土家没家长，卡卡西又和扉间不亲，本来想先瞒一段时间，可没几天就被扉间发现了。  
扉间知道种是宇智波的要气疯了，让卡把孩子打了，卡往外跑时正好撞上柱间，柱间问明白了就拦着扉间，说虽然年纪小一点但是相互喜欢就让他们在一起吧，年纪小怀孕不好打胎更不好，说着就要给卡卡西做检查。扉间怕他查出端详来立刻制止，保证说不会再让卡打孩子，柱间虽然奇怪但是因为从卡小时候扉间不让他见千手家的人，所以也就没坚持。  
扉间领着卡去宇智波族地，见了斑走后的族长富岳，谈了一番后表示要给带卡定亲，等说完了推门出来，就看到鼬站在一边脸色煞白，显然刚刚在偷听。扉间不知道这小孩干嘛，也没搭理。  
而那个时候鼬已经有了止水的孩子，听到父亲对卡的斥责再想到自己更加不敢和家里说。

然后带卡结婚，土到结婚的时候都觉得自己喜欢的是琳，新婚之夜哭着说我明明喜欢琳怎么可以和你结婚。然后卡就安慰他说我们先结婚等到孩子生下来再离。土还是哭说我都和你结过婚了怎么还能和琳在一起。卡就说都是我不好。土哭着哭着又把卡给上了，当时卡肚子里5个月大了，小腹圆圆的，土摸着说是不是因为这个我们才要结婚，卡一个激灵以为他要搞掉孩子，立刻把土的手打掉。  
再然后出任务土挂了，临死前送了一只眼睛给卡卡西。

斑捡到了半死不活的土，一开始用柱间细胞救他其实也没抱什么希望，毕竟柱间细胞融合率太低，没想到土恢复得特别好，此时斑就已经隐约有点猜到了。  
再后来他发现土还能使用轮回眼，更加肯定土是他当年扔回宇智波的那个孩子，但是他当时扔掉土就是不想和千手柱间或者木叶再有任何牵连，现在每每看到土特别积极阳光一心向着木叶的样子就想到柱间，有一次（春）梦中惊醒恍惚间差点对着土喊出柱间。  
这时候斑就想弄死土了，可到了真的要动手的时机却没法下狠手，于是斑便开始计划着把土拉进月之眼安利。  
没黑化的土肯定不同意嘛，斑也没打算跟他说你是我生的，只是背地里悄悄打听他的其他事寻找弱点，然后一路查到卡卡西身上，查出来的结果让他差点都笑了，卡卡西居然是柱扉生的。  
土在斑那里一共呆了三年，一开始总想着逃出去，后来发现其实斑对他挺好的，反抗就不那么积极了。然后三年后某一天斑突然说你不是想回木叶吗？那我跟你一起回去好了。土特别紧张说你是不是要对木叶不利，斑就说要对木叶不利又怎样你那么弱难道能阻止我吗？土在斑这里其实已经成长很多了，此时也不服气，但还是被斑拎着脖子带出去。

到了木叶斑直接召唤九尾，柱间前来应战。斑当着所有人的面说带土是你跟我生的，他旁边的土给吓得一屁股坐九尾脑袋上，柱间也大吃一惊，然后斑看向扉间，扉间一脸难以置信，不过他没把柱扉的事再说破。  
柱间劝斑回木叶，斑就问说回木叶你跟我结婚吗？柱间当然不能答应，但是他也不能直接说不行。扉间先炸了说你不要胡言乱语，斑指了指宇智波家宅的方向，扉间猛然反应过来他是知道卡卡西的事的，一时间说不出话来。  
斑最后也没坚持要柱间给答复，他住进了宇智波的偏宅，带土还是跟他住一起，卡卡西也住过来了。

之前带土不在的时候卡卡西在宇智波基本上是被孤立的状态，扉间曾经想接他回去但是卡不愿意。现在带土回来了，却是跟着斑回来的，这下更加被孤立了，他们住的那地方就没人来。后来某天鼬带着佐助偷偷过来，还没进门就被斑发现了，他看着佐助恍惚了一下，问鼬说这是你儿子？鼬被吓得退了一步，说不是这是我弟弟。  
然后斑就笑了，说好那就是你弟弟吧。这时候小鸣人磕磕拌拌地跑出来见到小佐助上去拉他的手，故事结束在指尖相碰的那一刻。

没了。


	2. 柱斑

大概是和小孩子一起呆得时间久了，斑恍惚间梦见自己二十出头时的场景。  
他已经有很久没有做过这样的梦，梦到木叶，梦到千手柱间。那时候他们刚刚结盟，背后是高高悬挂的族旗，一盏交杯酒咽下喉咙，烧得脸颊绯红。

斑仰面躺在地上，四肢舒展，昏昏沉沉地想不起醉梦中到底是闯进了哪一间屋子，地面上有些湿凉，可能是弄撒了酒。希望不是吐出来的。  
等到柱间洗完澡推门进来的时候斑已经换成了半跪半坐的姿势，衣摆和过宽的袍袖铺了一地，深色的布料洇湿大半，听到动静就抬头望向门口，难得迟钝的样子。  
“柱间……”斑低声念道，他神志倒还清醒，只是手脚被酒精麻痹得有些不听使唤，稍微一动就晃晃悠悠坐不稳当。柱间快走几步上前扶住他，颇为担心地呼唤，“斑？你还好吧？”  
斑缓慢地眨了眨眼，视线还有些重影，他皱起眉头，觉得自己的意识也随着柱间的靠近变得不清晰起来。  
“别用木遁分身糊弄我……”他嘟哝着凑上去亲对方的嘴唇。  
“哎？斑……”醉酒的人力道大的出奇，柱间一时没能躲开，被吻了个正着。  
梅子酒的味道，没有别的了……柱间想着，斑是没吃晚饭吗？走神间嘴唇上一痛，对面的宇智波挑着眼睛从下而上地看他，“你在想什么？”  
“你是不是没吃晚饭。”柱间老实地回答。  
闻言斑真的停下来回想了一下，最后放弃摇摇头，“忘了。”  
他再次靠上前去，尖尖的犬齿蹭着对方的下颌，柱间抱着他的手臂紧了紧，用了点力像是想要把他抱起来，结果没想到踩在斑湿透的族袍上，两个人踉跄着摔回地面。  
双人份的体重叠加下肩胛骨撞上地板的疼痛让斑倒抽了一口冷气，柱间手忙脚乱地从他身上撑起来，却不幸按到了斑的头发，导致了另一声痛呼。  
“啊抱歉……”忍者之神在这种时候的举动可不算什么过人的表现，斑皱着眉头制止道，“柱间，你别动。”  
柱间下意识地停下动作，他的指尖还埋在斑厚密的头发里，掌心里有着毛躁而坚硬的触感，地上的残酒一层一层地渗上来，隐约的凉意，浸透了软化了固执的……  
斑伸手拉住了柱间的衣襟。  
柱间顺直的长发随着他伏低的动作从肩膀上落下来，在扫过斑脸颊的同时被他张口咬在嘴里，洗沐后淡淡的皂角香。

他们在冰冷潮湿的地板上滚作一团，衣衫尽染，直到厮磨相连的部分也变得泥泞不堪。  
柱间亲吻着斑的胸口，隔着柔韧的肌理感觉骨骼下心脏的搏动以及胸腔内被压抑的呻吟声。  
斑在被进入的时候才想起来他们已经好几年没做过了，上一次还是……十四？也许更早些十三岁的时候。  
夜晚的草地上缀满了露水，也是湿漉漉的，柔软又扎手，两人之间没有章法又迫不及待地相互撕咬，斑疼得要踢人，柱间顿时没了干劲，犹豫间被气急了的斑真的一脚蹬在肚子上。  
但是并没有那么痛。  
斑睁开眼睛，内眶和细密的睫羽都因为快感和其他某些说不清的情愫而湿润着，“技术进步了？”他听上去像是在笑，声音因为快感而沙哑。  
“啊？”柱间似乎愣了一下，停下动作想了想，说道，“我以为你很疼呢，还开了万花筒。”  
万花筒？斑有一瞬间的迷茫。  
“什么万……”未完的话语被随后猛烈的冲撞打断，斑下意识地抓住柱间的肩膀，在靠近的瞬间，他从对方漆黑清澈的眼瞳里看到自己的模样。  
那是他的万花筒。  
旋转的勾玉连成一圈，幻化出嶙峋的枝桠。

也是泉奈的万花筒。  
是泉奈留给他的万花筒。

斑一时间几乎无法克制地痉挛起来，他猛地闭上眼睛，不敢让那些喷薄待发的爱意从淌着死去的亲人血脉的眼睛里流露。  
而自己正在同他所憎恶的、与之战斗一生的仇敌的首领交媾。

“没事啊，”柱间的语气温和中带着缠绵，轻声安慰着，“你知道我可以抵御你的瞳术，”柔软的亲吻落在眼角，“睁开吧，很好看的。”  
——不是的！  
斑的内心沸腾起某种酸胀的情绪，被吻到的皮肤像是被烙铁烫伤一般疼痛难忍，他仓皇地退缩着避开柱间的触碰，匆忙到甚至来不及掩饰动作中的刻意。

“能不能……”斑艰难地开口说，“从——背面，我想从背面……”  
斑想不起他们是否曾经这样做过，多半没有吧，毕竟背后对他来说是没有安全感的盲区。  
被咬住脖子的兽，被折断翅膀的鸟，被钉死七寸的蛇。自我保护的本能让他极力避免将自身的弱点暴露在危险面前。  
但是柱间不一样。  
只有千手柱间是不同的。

柱间顺着他躲闪的姿势咬住他的耳垂，有些含糊地问为什么。  
为什么。斑说不出来。  
他紧闭着双眼，沉默的黑暗中他的心脏砰砰砰地跳动，比在任何激烈的情爱下都跳得更快，充塞着难堪愧疚和罪恶，顺着血管泵向肺脏输往全身，让四肢百骸都变得滞涩，被镣铐拖拽着坠向深渊。  
斑抓住了柱间的手，像是身陷泥沼之人奋力抓住岸边的芦草。

好在柱间的脾气让他不会这种时候纠结在这些细节，他等不到斑的回答，便只是帮对方翻过身，从后面进入他。  
背后的敏感使得斑越发无所适从，那种在之前空白的数年里偶尔会在夜晚一闪而过的悸动第一次变得充实而清晰，来自另一个人的热度紧贴着皮肤，透过薄薄的肌肉烧灼脊髓。  
柱间的喘气声渐渐粗重起来，喷出的鼻息从斑的耳后燎过脸颊，他将脸埋进对方潮湿而凌乱的头发里，磨蹭着去咬那节低下头时突出的颈椎。  
斑压抑地呜咽了一声。  
柱间抱着斑的腰把他拉到自己身上，在斑的身体里他们还紧紧相连，年轻的宇智波的首领因为紧张而浑身紧绷，也因为情欲而脆弱无力。  
光是被千手柱间从背后紧紧抱着这件事，就足以让宇智波斑浑身颤抖。那种快感与在战场上性命相搏时截然不同，好像在被拥抱的同时将整个灵魂也交给了对方，并被欣然接受。  
斑在自己叫出来之前咬住了手背，他弓着腰，体内的欲望被顶到难以想象的深度，颠簸在高潮又堪堪滑落将快感延长直至精疲力竭。  
有那么一段时间斑甚至以为自己快要失去意识。甚至于隐约间听到柱间低声说着什么这样你不会根本射不出来吧？要不要还是转回来云云的耳语。

后来怎样了呢？  
柱间把他转回来了吗？  
斑从朦胧间回神，冰凉的地气透过单薄的布料渗入皮肤，深达骨髓。  
他用胳膊挡着眼睛转回身，仰面躺在地板上。  
柱间呢？  
他会拉着自己的手拽到一边，说斑你不会是在害羞吧？  
然后笑着接吻，带着温暖熟悉的气息。  
没有。  
斑放下手臂，房间里空荡荡的。  
柱间呢？  
他猛然直起身，跌跌撞撞地跑到门边扯开移门，外面漆黑一片。  
柱间？！

千手柱间——！

  
“唔啊！”带土被突然坐起来的斑吓得差点把手上的蘑菇杂烩饭扣到自己脸上，“你发什么神经啊！斑！”  
“……”  
察觉到自己似乎还保持这微张的口型，斑动了动嘴唇，最后说，“带土，走开些。”  
“我给你送饭诶！”宇智波·心地善良·助人为乐·带土气呼呼地把盘子搁到床头柜上，扭头就走。  
然而没走两步他就被针一样尖锐地钉在自己背上的目光刺激得炸了毛似的转回头，带土气急败坏地冲着斑大吼道，“真是的！不要盯着我看！要吃别的自己做！”

“……”

无法想象——这是他和柱间……  
斑几乎是笑着摇了摇头。

\- 完 -


	3. 带卡part

“我是喜欢琳的！”带土大声地说。  
卡卡西坐在床上静静地看着他，“哦”了一声。

这间房子是当年宇智波斑离开后留下的私宅之一。  
宇智波一族几乎每家每户都有自己的院子，又有前族长斑的凶名在外，他远离族地中心的那几间住宅便这样空置下来，一直等到作为孤儿长大的带土需要新房的时候，富岳大人才走了个形式将斑的其中一间总算不太偏僻的别院充了公，稍作翻新给新婚的两人居住。  
于是现在，卡卡西坐在铺了新褥子的旧床上，手指漫无目的地划拉着床沿，手下的木质细密坚固，倒是摸不出具体的材料。  
“卡卡西！”  
耳边突然放大的音量将耳膜都震得有些发麻，卡卡西偏过头做出有些无奈的样子，“我在听啊。”  
带土瞪着他，卡卡西眨了眨眼睛，放在床面上的右手下意识地缩回来叠上小腹。  
那里有一个圆润的弧度。  
这太奇怪了。带土忍不住想，卡卡西的、肚子里、有个、小宝宝——可他看上去那么瘦。  
卡卡西一直都是那副喂不胖的样子，下巴尖尖的，四肢颀长而有韧性，手指细细地从半指手套里露出来，搭在微微隆起的腹部。  
这太不对了。带土忿忿地想着。  
自己明明不止一次地亲过舔过的那里，是平坦的，柔软的，可以摸到肌肉的纹理，稍微用力就会最大幅度地弯曲起来，水汽在苍白的皮肤上凝成汗珠，蜿蜒着滑向脐窝。  
这样的卡卡西怎么会变成——变得这么奇怪呢？  
卡卡西在带土的注视下不由自主地向里侧缩了缩，于是带土又向前跨了一步。  
哪怕已经到了第五个月，卡卡西还是没有在肚子以外的地方胖起来的意思，就算是腹围，以同样的孕周来看也太“纤细”了些。  
有时候带土忍不住会想，卡卡西是真的……还是骗他的呢？其他人也是骗他的吗？他明明看起来就像是——抱了一个……超大号的糯米团子？  
如果真的只是大福就好了。带土这样想，吃掉它卡卡西就会变得正常了。  
他一只手撑在床上，俯身上前用另一只手去撩卡卡西的衣服，掌心贴上皮肤的时候能感觉到卡卡西细微的战栗。  
“带土……”卡卡西低声叫他，然后在带土舔上他的肚子的时候忍不住惊呼了一声。

带土真的只是舔了一下而已，舌尖划过皮肤的一下，非常非常轻的一下。  
但是卡卡西仓促躲闪的动作让他不高兴起来，“为什么躲啊卡卡西！我只是……”只是舔一下而已。  
“不是的。”卡卡西看起来有些手足无措，他拉住带土的手，剪得短短的指甲蹭过他的掌心，有些发痒。卡卡西抬起头，安慰似的轻轻地碰了碰带土的脸颊。  
接下来的动作就熟练多了，唇齿纠缠的亲吻，带土推着卡卡西的肩膀把他按到床上，原本贴在卡卡西腹部的手顺势滑到裤子里。  
在他进行下一步之前卡卡西堪堪挡住了他的手。  
“你干嘛？”带土不解地看向卡卡西。  
“这样不行的。”卡卡西说，他一只手撑着床面以保持坐姿，另一只手还环抱在腹部，那动作太过温柔，以至于带土不得不把视线也转到他的肚子上。  
不止是看起来奇怪，连卡卡西整个人都变得奇怪了！卡卡西怎么会……  
带土想到一半的时候又被卡卡西凑过来吻住了，他的两只手分别按在带土两边的手腕上，一边亲吻一边含糊地说：“我们换个方式来吧。”  
“什么啊？你好莫名其妙……”带土想挣脱，但是卡卡西整个人靠在他身上，柔软的白发蹭着他的脸颊，那双深灰色的眼睛看着他，“会让你舒服的。”他说。  
卡卡西低下头，用牙齿咬着扯下了带土的裤子。

“卡卡西……”带土用轻不可闻的音量嘟哝了一句，卡卡西含着他的欲望，带着些水汽的眼睛抬起来看他，脸颊圆圆的鼓出一块。  
平日里藏在面罩下的卡卡西的皮肤白的发亮，只有嘴唇染了些许艳色，还有藏在里面的舌尖，时不时地扫过柱身，能偶尔从缝隙间透出一点猩红来。  
快感在慢慢地积累，带土试图把手抽回来，卡卡西却像是借着全身的重量把他的手死死地按在床上，他自己在带土身前团成一圈，看起来像是……要把什么藏起来的样子？  
带土猛地夺回自己的右手，卡卡西被吓了一跳似的抬起头，嘴巴还没合上，涎水和前液在两人间挂出细细的银丝。  
“你在藏什么啊！”带土用质问的语气说道。  
丝毫不出他意料的，卡卡西矢口否认，“没有呀。”  
明明说这话的时候人还蜷缩着想要后退，想藏起来的，肚子里的、他们的、孩子。  
凭什么啊？带土有些气愤地想，不是明明也有我的一半吗？  
“我喜欢的可是琳，到底为什么要和你结婚啊！”而且都已经要结婚了，为什么还是这样一副满不在乎的样子。  
“我知道的，”卡卡西的表情反而像是松了口气，“所以我才说，只是暂时结婚，等到……等到结束以后，还可以分开啦。”  
“都已经和你结婚了我怎么可能分开再去找琳！”卡卡西这家伙，完全把结婚当做玩笑一样。太恶劣了！带土这样想着，怎么会有这么讨厌的人啊，结婚可是……  
可是——  
卡卡西垂下眼睛不再看他，“是的，是我不好。”  
这家伙又在胡说八道什么啊？  
“这跟你有什么关系！”带土不假思索地脱口道，他有些烦躁地靠回床背上，视线却目不转睛地盯着卡卡西的肚子，“明明是因为这个我们才要结婚。”而“这个”又是……怎么好像最后是我的错啊？带土生气地想。  
但是面前的卡卡西明显地颤抖了一下。  
他半跪着，双手都抱在腹部，从带土的角度只能看到他垂下来的刘海，还有鼻尖上沁出的汗水。  
“我现在能亲你吗？”带土突然问道。  
卡卡西因为惊讶而抬了下头，“可以、可以啊。”  
“能抱着你吗？”  
“可以的。”  
“能做吗？”  
带土说话的时候猛地抓住了卡卡西放在身前的手掌，那种颤抖借由两人的连接更加清晰地传达过来。  
卡卡西安静了一会。  
带土看着他，任由对方默默地抽回手开始脱裤子。“那么，你想怎么做？”卡卡西问带土。  
“就这么做。”带土在卡卡西将腿收回去之前按住了他的膝盖，非常轻易地将它们打开在身体的两侧，卡卡西不自在地挣动了一下，“这样会不方便。”他说。  
“为什么会不方便，不是和以前一样吗。”带土在说这句话的时候已经将手指插进了卡卡西的身体里，感觉到穴口的肌肉明显地抽搐了一下。  
于是卡卡西不说话了。  
他将被松开的那一边的小腿勾到带土背上，试着迎合对方的动作放松肌肉，身体被一点一点撑开，像之前做过的每一次一样。  
带土总是缺乏做前戏的耐心，迫不及待地想要进入。有的时候他会出声询问，但是不是这次。  
好在这样的疼痛还可以忍受。  
带土皱着脸抱怨说：“卡卡西，你夹的太紧了。”  
卡卡西叹气似的说道，“我也没办法啊。”他抬起手像是想要触碰对方，最终却只是让指尖徒劳地落在空处。

等到开始动的时候带土才发现这样的体位确实很不方便，因为怀着五个月大的肚子，卡卡西不可能像之前那样弯腰迎合他，也没法抬起上身来亲吻，甚至于他都看不清对方脸上的表情。  
带土在卡卡西的肚子上轻轻地、泄愤似的咬了一口。  
带土咬得很轻，与其说是咬更像是吮吻或是啃舐的动作，却把卡卡西惊出一身冷汗。他抓紧了身下的床单，因为对方顶撞的动作咽下一声呻吟。  
“卡卡西……”带土轻声叫着卡卡西，一边伸手去摸他的小腹，想要确认那里真的有一个新的生命正在孕育，来自他和卡卡西的……  
卡卡西再次挡开了带土的手。  
刚刚高潮过一次的瞳孔还涣散着，潮湿的银发一缕一缕地黏在脸颊上，他喘息着以保护者的姿态环抱着突出的腹部，“带土……”卡卡西的语气是请求的，他眨了眨眼睛，白色的睫毛被汗水浸润，沉重连睁开都艰难万分。  
于是带土伸手挡住了那双眼睛。

\- 完 -


End file.
